There exist a wide variety of infra-red sensing apparatus. Forward looking infra-red (FLIR) apparatus has been developed and is in extensive use in aircraft as well as ground vehicles. Due to its high cost, size, weight and complexity, it is not suitable for being carried by an infantry soldier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,140 of the present inventor describes an electronic image stabilization system useful in an infra-red sensing device. The discussion of and references to the state of the art found therein are considered to be relevant to the present invention.